


Краткая история одного падения

by Tivissa



Category: Batman (Movies 1989-1997)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tivissa/pseuds/Tivissa
Summary: Почему все так произошло с Эдвардом Энигмой. Написано к фильму «Бэтмен. Навсегда», но в роли Нигмы я представила себе Гая Пирса.





	

Сначала мир был единым, неделимым, волшебным и удивительным. До тех пор пока он не перешел в старшие классы. И там мир раскололся, рассыпался на тысячу разных кусков. На мальчиков и девочек. На футболистов и умников. На популярных любимцев школы и забитых ботаников. Его ниша была понятна в каждой из этих групп. Робкий, незаметный, слишком щуплый, слишком умный. А потом его мир раскололся еще раз. И так сильно, что он остался один. Вне групп и объединений. Вне. За бортом. Отрезанный от остальных подобных ему. А может он все себе придумал? Нет, он, конечно, знал, что не один такой. Что бывают другие. Но тот, другой мир его сильно пугал своей испорченностью и необузданность, как ему тогда казалось, и он предпочел остаться один. Спрятаться в скорлупу своего разума, запихнуть подальше собственные желания, посвятить себя раскрытию тайн и поиску новых загадок. Их созданию и совершенствованию. Его мир превратился в лабиринт из секретов природы и безумных изобретений, а также их воплощений. Он так бы и блуждал в нем до конца жизни, если бы однажды тюрьму, возведенную собственными руками, не озарил яркий свет. Столь сильный и чарующий, что он не смог ему сопротивляться и вытащил себя в огромный мир, надеясь прикоснуться и ощутить. Хоть ненадолго. Погреться в его лучах. Ведь даже самые ничтожные создания земли имеют право на небольшую толику солнца. Правда иногда оно может ослепить. Или спалить без остатка.  
  
Эдвард Нигма уже два года работал в лаборатории УэйнКорпоршейн. Сначала он не понимал, что его самые, как казалось, простые идеи воруют менее талантливые, но более пронырливые сотрудники. Когда осознание пришло, его уже считали слишком эксцентричным, а высказанные им идеи слегка безумными. И тогда он решил придумать нечто феноменальное, невозможное и доказать Ему все. И тогда Он поймет. Не сможет не понять. И если даже не примет чувств (пожалуй, не примет - это труднее всего осознать), то по крайней позволит быть рядом. Ведь Он же выше всяческих предрассудков.  
  
Контрольную проверку ждали все. Готовиться начали за неделю до визита. Начальник лаборатории великий сноб и бюрократ, заставил навести порядок на рабочих местах сотрудников лично. Постоянно мельтешил перед глазами, бегая по огромному залу, и раздавал беспорядочные приказы. Но у Эдварда сердце пело, когда он начищал до зеркального блеска металлические детали прибора и оттирал стекло от пятен, убирал изъеденный реактивами стол. Завтра. Всё случится завтра. И он, наконец, сможет, наконец, сумеет. Наконец увидит…  
  
Солнце не частый гость в Готоме обычно темном и мрачном. Свинцовое небо нависает, угрожая прибить к земле, мерзкий дождь моросит почти постоянно. Серые безнадежные будни затягивают в свои силки, не позволяя приподнять голову. Но когда дверь открылась, огромную лабораторию озарили яркие лучи света, проникая в каждый уголок большего помещения со стеклянными стенами. Оглаживая и лаская. Принося почти умершую надежду. Высокий, чуть холодноватый в отличном дорогом костюме Брюс Уэйн быстро инспектировал свое экспериментальное научное подразделение. Он двигался быстро и четко, уверенно и немного резко. Задавал вопросы и внимательно слушал ответы. Казалась солнечные лучи следовали за ним по всему залу, отмечая его продвижение.  
  
Эдвард замер от напряжения. Он чуть не бросился вперед, чтобы подойти первому и наконец, коснуться своего божества, получить подтверждение, что Брюс Уэйн действительно здесь, и он существует на самом деле, а не является плодом его взбесившего воображения. Но он сдержался, как сдерживался ни раз в своей жизни, не позволяя своим эмоция расплескаться в ненужном порыве. Он следил незаметно из-под ресниц за каждым движением, за каждым шагом приближающим Уэйна к его невзрачному закутку. Считал секунды, ловил каждое слово, примечал каждый жест. Но все равно их встреча в живую, по-настоящему ошеломила Эдварда. Он вдыхал запах терпкого одеколона смешанного с мускусным запахом тела. Прибор выпал из рук хозяина стоило ему ощутить этот аромат. Он на мгновение застыл в ужасе и только потом осознал, что мистер Уэйн, холодный и высокомерный мистер Уэйн держит его хрупкую работу в ладони, которую поймал, чуть ли ни в дюйме от каменного пола. Теперь он знал, что за этой дорогой тканью прячутся мощные мускулы и невероятная реакция. Кровь отхлынула от головы и вся устремилась вниз. Наполняя болью и томлением. Как в свое время очень давно. В тот день, когда он понял, что его мир раскололся окончательно, и он отреагировал неподобающим образом на капитана школьной футбольной команды, самоуверенного сукина сына, едва увидев того обнаженным в душе. Сейчас было мощнее и больше. Сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее. И он нес какую-то чушь про прибор, про мозговые волны, про открывшиеся финансовые возможности. А ведь он, глупец знал, что надо обращаться не кошельку Брюса Уэйна, а к его разуму, к его благородному сердцу. Но в своем сексуальном угаре совершенно забыл об этом.  
  
И его, конечно же, не услышали. Владелец корпорации брезгливо поморщился и что-то сказал об управлении сознанием, что это недопустимо и неэтично. А начальник лаборатории, согнувшись в три погибели, сразу заверил своего хозяина, что проект будет закрыт.  
  
Идиоты! Вокруг безмозглые идиоты! Они ничего не понимают. А он сам, почти прикоснувшись к своему божеству, на секунду утратил разум. Но Эдвард еще мог все исправить, объяснить Брюсу Уэйну лично, приведя свои мысли в относительный порядок. Ночь ушла восстановление баланса. На окончательно взбесившееся тело, которое он держал уже столько лет на голодном пайке, лишь изредка выбираясь в городские районы, где любой секс можно было купить за деньги. Молодой ученый редко мастурбировал, занимая свой мозг хитроумными загадками вселенной, но сейчас он стонал и выгибался в ванной, пытаясь найти облечение. Но видение мощного тела и крупных сильных рук стоявшее перед глазами, пряного, острого запаха, заполнявшего все его существо - больше и больше погружало в пучину безумных желаний. Он хотел Уэйна внутри себя, глубоко и грубо. Свои предпочтения он понял давно. И сходил с ума, оттого что никогда этого не получит. Брюс Уэйн всегда на публике появлялся с женщинами, и даже городские газеты сплетницы никогда ни о чем подобном не писали про знаменитого готомского миллиардера. Но если у Эдварда все получится, то он хотя бы сможет изредка лично видеть свое божество, а иногда сможет прикоснуться. Весь следующий день он готовился к встрече («к свиданию», - пело его сердце), несмотря на вопли телефона и автоответчика. А вечером приступил к исполнению своего плана.  
  
Дорога в поместье оказалась затратной для его скромного бюджета. Пришлось на такси пересечь весь город. Запертые ворота к счастью не оказались преградой – он проскользнул словно тень между створками, выпустившими фургон фирмы доставки. Дворецкий, открывший дверь, немного ошеломил его своей безукоризненной вежливостью и достоинством, но встреча с хозяином дома уже не повергла в шок и трепет. Он был предельно собран и сдержан. Хотя Брюс Уэйн в черной водолазке и черном костюме казался самим совершенством. Недосягаемым идеалом мужественности и благородства.  
  
Они расположились за журнальным столом в гостиной. Из огромного потухшего камина тянуло холодом, это помогло привести мысли в относительный порядок. Вынув из старенького, потертого портфеля бумаги и разложив их на столе, он терпеливо и долго объяснял принцип работы прибора и возможности его применения. Он замирал от волнения, находясь так близко от предмета своего вожделения, неосознанно придвигаясь все ближе, чтобы чувствовать его тепло и запах. Но когда поднял голову, оторвавшись от научных выкладок, то заметил в любимых глазах лишь отвращение. Сердце сжалось от плохого предчувствия. Он с трудом выдавил из себя последние слова доклада. Но ответом ему послужило лишь резкое: «Нет! Не смейте ко мне приходить больше с этим. Манипулировать сознанием других, что может быть отвратительнее».  
  
Уэйн еще что-то говорил, но Эдвард едва мог различать отдельные слова. Пульс стучал висках. Пот лился со лба, в глазах темнело. Он наверняка выдал себя, поэтому его выгоняют, поэтому не хотят слушать. Он сам виноват, оскорбил свою любовь грязными желаниями, он должен уйти прочь. Молча под пристальным взглядом, он судорожно собрал чертежи и графики, потратил еще несколько драгоценных минут на запихивание прибора в портфель и сбежал, не сказав «до свидания». Тяжелый городской воздух отрезвил его. Он стоял во дворе особняка, прижавшись к холодной стене покрытой плющом, отрывая от гибкого стебля листок за листком, и размышлял о своей потере. О своей огромной и невосполнимой потере. Он смог лишь на мгновение приблизиться прикоснуться, и сам все испортил низменными инстинктами.  
  
Ближайшее окно было освещено. Он осторожно заглянул внутрь. Надеясь на что-то. И замер, буквально примерз к месту. Брюс Уэйн, обнаженный по пояс, тренировался, отрабатывая со своим напарником приемы ближнего боя без оружия. Смуглый, подтянутый, фактурный, подвижный как ягуар, он доставлял своему противнику немало проблем. Впрочем, его партнер тоже не оставался в долгу, от души валяя знаменитого готомского миллиардера на татами. Силы казались почти равны. Но невысокий крепыш, быстрый и верткий, очень взрывной, в какой-то момент, поддавшись эмоциям, оказался внизу крепко прижатый сильным телом Брюса к полу. Он что-то кричал, почти выплевывая слова победителю в лицо, правда, Эдвард отделенный толстым стеклом ничего не мог слышать. Парень снова рванулся, приподнял голову и Нигма узнал его. Дик Грейсон. Бывший воздушный гимнаст. Бывший циркач. С недавних пор воспитанник Уэйна после трагической смерти родителей Грейсона на арене цирка.  
  
Эдвард смотрел во все глаза, надеясь хоть чуть-чуть продлить момент расставания со своей мечтой, и конечно желая полюбоваться полуобнаженным Брюсом. А тот, наклонившись, что-то прошептал Дику на ухо.  
А потом…  
Потом жестко смял и поцеловал непослушные губы. Поцелуй длился долго. Почти бесконечность. Дик сначала сопротивлялся, но вскоре ответил. Страстно и сильно. Как любовник. Как влюбленный мальчишка. Они встали, еще раз обнялись, тесно прижимаясь к друг другу, и ушли, явно намереваясь продолжить то, что начали.  
  
Он долго сидел около уже темного окна. Свет давно погасили почти во всем особняке дома Уэйнов. Он совсем закоченел и передумал слишком много за эти несколько часов. Мысли бродили по лабиринту разума пытаясь найти решение, пытаясь отыскать способ не сойти с ума. Но не получалось.

  
Он не сомневался, что его отвергли, потому что он просто забитый ботаник, щуплый неудачник, никому не известный умник. Нигма усмехнулся. Любовно погладил свой портфель, прижатый к груди, пока свой единственный козырь. Что ж всё можно исправить. Главное найти правильного союзника. И разгадывая очередную головоломку, получить Брюса Уэйна в качестве приза.


End file.
